The Trap and the thrill of revenge
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: When BB,Robin and Cyborg pull an huge prank on both of the girls at the same time, What are they going to do to get them back?  Chapter 3 is up!
1. Annoyance

The Trap!

Looking up at the Sky, BB sighed because in his opinion it was goona be a perfect day.

BACK AT THE TOWER

"he he he", BB said. "this is gonna rock!," Cyborg and Robin said at the exact same time."I can't wait to see Rae's reaction!" BB snickered.

As the two girls stepped round the corner talking together Raven's foot tripped a string, which tripped a another string releasing two huge knock out balls which knocked the girls out!


	2. Revenge Plan

- After the girls woke up-

"AAHHHHHH'' Starfire screamed. "MY HAIR"!

"BEASTBOY" Raven yelled annoyed, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS. CYBORG, ROBIN. YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY, I KNOW YOU HELPED THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

After a few hours of the girls getting cleaned up, Raven quietly knocked at Star's door. "Star open up it's me".

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried with delight, "Please, How are we going to do the getting them back?"

"I'm working on that Star, Now can I please come in?" Raven replied shivering as she was still standing outside in the cold of the hallway.

Starfire blushed slightly, "Of course friend Raven, apologies"

"Thank you, So, do you have any ideas?" Raven questioned as she sat down on a purple beanbag which Starfire had recently bought.

"We could make them play with flajdhrforks?" Starfire gasped smiling sitting across from Raven on a pink beanbag.

"Err, next?" Raven asked.

"You could kiss Beastboy." Starfire said thoughtfully.

"Alright, One, the very thought of that, to me, is disgusting, and second how on earth would that help us?" I asked.

"Well, with cyborg's input he would never 'live it down' as he says, the part of that is we don't even need to ask friend cyborg, he enjoys teasing Beastboy" Starfire said grinning.

"Well we want to get them back publically right?" I asked, trying to direct her away from that possibility.

"Yes" She agreed.

"Something really embarrassing then…. Hmmm…, help me think Star, What do they really like?" I asked while thinking.

"Well beast boy likes Tofu, Cyborg like Bumblebee Bee, and robin's likes..um.." Star considered.

"You" I said.

"Really?" She asked with her eyes lighting up, "That's wonderful!"

Yes it is star, Indeed it is" I said as I suddenly came up with an idea.


	3. Azarath

-The Next Day-

Starfire and raven stepped in to the lounge room and saw that all three boys were playing video games.

"hey guys!" called raven cheerfully.

"Friend Robin, friend raven and I will not be here today we are going to visit raven's mother."

Errrrr, ok Star, Permission granted"

Robin did you ever notice that we never asked for your permission?

They turned and walked out and into Raven's room.

-Raven's room-

Please friend raven, why are we going to azarath?

So we can talk to my mother about creating a fake altimate dimension!

I believe the earthly expression is, Wicked!

Cough, ROBIN cough

Muttering under her breath raven whispered what did robin teach her?

" AZARATH METHRIOS ZINTHOS AZARATH AZARATH AZAR!

-portal opens-

Coome on star, jump!

And with ravens words both girls jumped into the portal to azarath that raven had created.


	4. Arella

ME: This is a new chapter 4 my story!

RAVEN: Duh

ME: what is Ur prob?

RAVEN: Whatever

ME: just do Ur bit

RAVEN: no

ME: please?

RAVEN: urgh fine

ME: YAY!

RAVEN: -sighs- this is sooo dumb. New chapter! (Obviously) please read and review!

The portal dumped them outside the two huge tall golden gates. 6 security guards surrounded them and one demanded, "Please identify yourselves".

Raven put down her hood and all 6 men bowed to her then rose." your highness we didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Your highness?" Says the guard.

"Yes? What is it?" Says raven.

"Who is this who has come with you?" asks the guard.

"Do NOT speak disrespectfully, this is her royal highness Starfire, Princess of tamaran and second in line for the throne." Rae says.

All guards bow low and starfire gives a little curtsey

"We wish to see the queen" Raven says.

"Of course" replies the guard.

6 hours later of nonstop security-

"And so you see, that is why we have requested your help" Raven says.

Both girls where is a throne room sitting around a huge lounge. They had just finished explaining why they needed raven's mother's (Arella or the queen of azarath as u have probably gathered.) help.

"Did any of it ruin your chakra?" Arella asks. (I'm gonna call her A from now on).

"No", Raven says.

"Thank goodness" says A.

"But it did come close to it mother." Rae says.

"THOSE IDIOTS" A yells.

"Will you help us?" asks rae.

"I-i don't know" stutters A

- MINS LATER-

"I shall give my answer tomorrow" she finally replies

"Thank you mother." Rae says.

Guard- please show raven and starfire the guest room and her own. Put them next to one another. A says

Yes your majesty. Replies the guard

"Good, that will be all." A says

-RAVEN"S ROOM-

As raven lay down on her back she thought about the titans. As she fell asleep a strand of violet hair fell across her pale face.

What did you guys think?

Please R&R!


End file.
